


Heat

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Australia, Damn Hot, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I suck at tags, It's hot, Kissing, M/M, Social drinking, Sorry!, adorableness, and there are flies, because it's Australia, handjobs, outback Australia, swimming (sitting) in blow-up pools, tiny little boardshorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: Louis was smitten from the moment Harry had arrived a month ago. Long, curly hair which he mostly keeps up in a bun, and a sinfully deep voice. Cheeky too. Louis likes that the best. He gives good banter and laughs at Louis’ dumb jokes, adding his own woeful puns. When Louis had asked him why he was in this godforsaken dust bowl, he’d said something about a ground crew traineeship and fulfilling his visa requirements while experiencing the real Australia. Louis had been momentarily distracted by Harry’s plush, red-bitten lips so the salient details may have washed over him.OR Drinking beer in a blow-up pool, in a backyard, in stupidly hot temperatures, in outback Australia should be ridiculous, and it would be, if Louis didn't have a curly-haired workmate to keep him company.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for choosing to read this short story. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Shoutout to the mods for organizing this fest, I've had a blast!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta’s [ Emma ](https://justsomelarryfics.tumblr.com/) and [ Tina ](http://mindralfairheart.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/182989340143/heat-by-jacarandabloom-explicit-friends-to) if you feel so inclined!

[](https://imgur.com/yVPo9aO)

“Sir, please understand, this is a small, rural branch, and whilst I appreciate that you would prefer to select from our luxury range, I can only offer you a standard sedan or one of our SUV’s.”

The man mumbles out ‘SUV’ in response and Louis does his best not to roll his eyes as he finalizes the paperwork. He’s tired and grumpy and hot and his booth is shoved in the back of this fucking hole-in-the-wall airport in the middle of nowhere, but with no more flights due in or out until tomorrow, this will thankfully be his last customer of the day, and then he can escape.

He wants a cold beer, and a bath, and a wank. Maybe he can do them all at once. He’s nothing if not efficient, after all.

There’s only one thing that eases the boredom and drudgery of his days. Harry. Gorgeous, flirty, sex-on-legs, Harry.

As if on cue, he sees him, out on the tarmac, strong biceps flexing under his hi-vis shirt as he pushes a luggage trolley, pert bum on display in his tight cargo shorts. Nice. He’ll store that image in his wank bank for later.

Louis was smitten from the moment Harry had arrived a month ago. Long, curly hair which he mostly keeps up in a bun, and a sinfully deep voice. Cheeky too. Louis likes that the best. He gives good banter and laughs at Louis’ dumb jokes, adding his own woeful puns. When Louis had asked him why he was in this godforsaken dust bowl, he’d said something about a ground crew traineeship and fulfilling his visa requirements while experiencing the real Australia. Louis had been momentarily distracted by Harry’s plush, red-bitten lips so the salient details may have washed over him.

 

Louis hands over the keys and receipt, pasting on a smile. “You’ll find your vehicle in section seven. Have a good evening.”

He watches the man walk away and thumps his head down on the counter.

~~~~

“You all done then?” 

Louis turns his head, cheek smushed, one eye closed. Harry is standing at the end of Louis’ counter, a delicious wave of sweat and man wafting over towards Louis’ nostrils. There’s a sheen glistening on his chest and his earmuffs are around his neck. It absolutely shouldn’t be hot, but it is. Louis groans internally.

“Yeah. All done.” Louis sits up and stretches his arms. “You?”

Harry glances down to Louis’ stomach and back up again quickly. Interesting. “Yep! Just about to head off home. Gonna grab a cab.”

“Cab?”

“Uh, yeah, my car decided to take the day off. Think the heat got to her.” A sheepish smile spreads across his face.

“Well, I can definitely relate. My car decided to brave the heat but I reckon it’ll be about a million degrees inside.” Louis stands, grabbing his backpack. “Actually. Do you want a lift?”

“Really?” Harry squawks. “Uhm, yeah. Thanks. No more flights means no more cabs, so I was gonna have to wait for one to come from in town,” Harry says as he thumbs over his shoulder towards the empty cab rank.

“Yeah, well that would’ve been unlikely, it’ll be beer-o’clock for the drivers. They’d probably charge you double to come back out anyway. Got your gear?”

“I’ll just run and grab it. Meet you at the front!” Harry shouts over his shoulder, taking off for the staff room.

Louis wanders over to the sliding doors, standing just far enough back so that they don’t open, trying to savour just a few more moments of cool air before subjecting himself to the blazing inferno that awaits.

He hears Harry’s heavy boots thumping behind him as he jogs up alongside. “You ready?”

“Yeah, alright, let’s go.” Louis slides his aviators on and steps forward, doors opening and a gust of hot, dry air hitting him in the face. The buzz of a few flies around his ears makes him waft his hands in the traditional Australian wave.

“Thanks again, Lou.”

“It’s honestly no trouble, Harry. Where are you staying?”

“Uhm. Just in town, not far from the main street. It’s a place the company keeps for staff and trainees. Nothing flash, but it’s got a nice yard out back, and air con in the lounge and bedrooms.”

Louis can feel his arms burning already in the heat as the gravel crunches under their feet, dust kicking up in the wind. He pops the lock on his beat up old Commodore and opens the door, firing up the engine and blasting the air conditioning, waiting a few moments to let the hot air out.

“Alright, I think we should be safe to get inside the oven now.” Louis motions to Harry and they climb inside. It’s only mildly scalding. “God. Why the fuck do people live here?”

“Beats me.” Harry shrugs and chuckles.

The radio is tuned to some awful local station and he hears the telltale sounds of classic eighties Australian rock coming from the speakers. A soft hum drifts over from beside him and he quirks his brow. “Your kind of music?”

“I dabble,” Harry says wistfully. “Like to immerse myself in the culture around me.”

Louis’ elbow rests on the console, hand hanging down, Harry’s knee brushing up against it as they go over bumps and around turns. It’s unintentional, but still manages to send zings through Louis’ body. He really needs to focus on not driving them off the road and into a tree.

“So, directions?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Just down the main street, hang a right at the bakery, then first on the left.”

“Okay, cool.” Louis maps the route in his head. “Wait. That’s… you’re on Pepper Tree Lane?”

“Oh, it’s not too far out of your way, is it? If you just drop me somewhere in town I can walk, it’s really-”

Louis laughs, cutting him off. “Harry. That’s literally one street away from me. I’m on Willow Avenue.”

“No way! This is fate, Lou.”

“Dunno about that, but it’s certainly... convenient.” Louis realises too late the implication of what he’s said, but figures it’ll probably pass Harry by.

“Yeah. Definitely… convenient,” Harry says, the smirk evident in his voice. Okay, so not passing him by. Interesting.

~~~~

“Just here on the right.” Harry points to the white weatherboard house with a cute blue picket fence along the front. Louis pulls up behind Harry’s car and it’s awkward for a moment, Harry not appearing to make any move to get out.

“Uhm… would you like to come in? I have cold beers in the fridge and a blow-up pool in the yard…” Harry trails off. “We could cool down and hang out, if you’re not-“

Louis cuts the engine, turning to Harry. “Fuck, yeah.”

Harry beams. “Awesome!”

Louis follows Harry up the path to the front door. “Just dump your things wherever. Beers are in the fridge. I’m gonna turn the hose on for the pool.”

Louis nods, dropping his bag on the dining table and heading straight for the fridge. Harry comes back in and Louis hands him a beer, both taking a long drink to quench their thirst.

“Ahhhh… been waiting all day for that,” Harry sighs, a satisfied smile spreading across his face. “I’m gonna jump in and have a quick shower to wash the day off me. There’s another shower just down there with towels and stuff if you’d like to freshen up?”

“Yeah, that’d be great actually. Thanks.” Louis takes another swig of his beer, the cool liquid barely making it down his throat before Harry speaks again.

“I’ll grab you some clean boardies unless you’d like to go…”

Louis splutters. “Y-Yeah. Okay. Thanks. Boardies would be good.” He counts three ‘interesting’ moments in less than an hour. Things are looking promising.

They down the rest of their beers and Harry shows Louis to the bathroom. “Towels are on the shelf. I’ll be back in just a sec.”

Louis kicks off his shoes and strips out of his shirt, turning to find Harry standing the doorway, staring. That’s four.

Harry doesn’t say anything, just hands over the blue and white patterned shorts with a pained whimper and closes the door. That’s five.

~~~~

Padding out to the kitchen, Louis follows the sound of music coming from the yard and stops in his tracks. Harry is holding the hose over a large blow-up pool, wearing the most obscene pink board shorts Louis has ever seen. His broad back is tanned and muscular, his long legs go on for days, and ink covers one arm.

He takes a deep breath and opens the sliding door, catching Harry’s attention. When he turns, Louis’ heart jumps in his chest, a spark of arousal going straight to his dick. Harry’s ink isn’t contained to one arm, his chest is littered with more tattoos; birds and laurels and a large moth on his stomach, and one nipple pierced with a silver ring. Fuck.

Louis’ eyes travel back up to Harry’s face and he sees he’s staring at Louis’ chest, mouth hanging open. That’s six. Harry is also so distracted that he’s currently watering the lawn, not the pool.

“Uhm… Harry?” Louis nods towards the hose.

Harry’s eyes travel back up to Louis’ face. “Hmmmm...?”

Louis smirks and wanders over towards him. “Pretty sure the water is supposed to go inside the pool…” Louis takes Harry’s hand, guiding the stream of water back into the pool.

Harry startles. “Oh shit,” he says, laughing nervously. “Sorry. You caught me.”

“And not for the first time today.”

“Sorry. I’m usually not such a creep. I promise. You’re just… fuck, I mean, nevermind.”

Louis smiles. That’s seven. If they hit ten, Louis might just climb him like a tree.

He decides to let Harry off the hook, for now. “Quite the set-up you’ve got here.” The pool is in the shade on a patch of soft grass, mosquito net hanging from the tree above, an esky of beer within arms reach.

“Yeah, it’s nice to come home to after a long hot day on the tarmac.” Harry shuts off the hose and lifts the net, motioning towards Louis. “After you.”

~~~~

Two hours, six beers, four of Harry’s Australiana playlists (“Because you gotta get into the culture, Lou”), and too many ‘interesting’ moments to count later, Louis is about ready to explode. Harry’s leg is up against his, toes digging under his bum, and Louis’ hand is underwater, idly drawing circles on Harry’s ankle.

The setting sun is shining into Harry’s eyes, causing him to squint. “Why don’t you come over to this side, you know, to get out of the sun?”

The corner of Harry’s mouth lifts, dimple cratering in his cheek. “Yeah? That’d be good.” Harry draws his legs up and knees over to Louis, water sloshing as he slots himself against Louis’ side. Louis is fairly confident he’s reading the situation right, but not wanting to overstep, he waits for Harry’s next move.

Louis raises up the bottle and gulps down the last of his beer, feeling Harry’s eyes on him. Harry reaches over and slowly takes it from his hand, throwing it over the side of the pool, and staring intently at him, eyes flicking down to Louis’ lips and back up again.

“Harry…” Louis murmurs, and the air stills around them.

Apparently, that’s all the encouragement Harry needs, and he dives in, cupping Louis’ cheek and sealing their lips together. It’s immediately wet and desperate and hot enough to rival the blistering heat surrounding them. The angle is awkward, teeth clashing and noses bumping but it’s so fucking good Louis doesn’t really care.

Harry’s hand travels down to Louis’ waist, pulling him into his lap, Louis’ knees straddling Harry’s thick thighs, groins aligning and boardies squelching as the water swirls and splashes between their bodies.

Harry breaks away from the kiss and starts nipping a trail down Louis’ neck to his collarbones. “Nrrgghh… fuck yeah, baby,” Louis groans out, throwing his head back, running his hands down to Harry’s chest and thumbing over his nipples, teasing the piercing.

“God, Lou. Yeah, fuck. Wanted to get my hands on you for so long,” Harry murmurs before making a beeline for one of Louis’ nipples, biting and sawing it between his teeth, hands coming to rest on Louis’ arse, firmly squeezing the handfuls of flesh.

Louis’ head is spinning, from the heat, and the beer, but mostly from what Harry is doing to him. His cock is rapidly filling and nudging into Harry’s stomach, and he can feel Harry’s in the same state. “Shit, Harry. Got me so worked up. Wanna feel you,” Louis growls as he slides his hand into the front of Harry’s boardies.

“Fuck, yeah.” Harry drags Louis’ shorts down below the curve of his arse and tucks them under his balls at the front, cock springing free and slapping onto Harry’s stomach.

Louis yanks at Harry’s boardies and Harry lifts each butt cheek to wedge his shorts under his bum, allowing Louis to free his cock. They both pause and look down at their lengths lined up next to each other. Harry’s is longer and thinner, while Louis’ is shorter and thicker. It’s an image that will be imprinted on Louis’ brain for all eternity.

“Fucking hell,” Harry groans and roughly drags Louis into a bruising kiss by the back of his neck. Louis braces himself on Harry’s shoulders and gives back as good as he gets, but Louis is interested in more than Harry’s lips so he reaches for Harry’s cock, gripping tightly and starting to run his fist up and down.

Harry pulls back and bats Louis’ hand away, wrapping both of their dicks in his huge paw and starting to strip them at a punishing pace. They’re both sucking in air at an alarming rate, chests heaving and hearts rabbiting in their rib cages, foreheads resting together as they watch in awe.

Louis trails his nails down Harry’s chest and takes his pierced nipple in his fingertips, squeezing tightly and twisting it back and forth. Harry moans obscenely and tightens the grip on their cocks on the upstroke which is all Louis needs to push him over the edge. “Ahh fuck! Harry, oh my god!” Hot streaks of come paint Harry’s chest and that must be the final straw for Harry too, groaning as comes and strokes them through their orgasms.

“God Lou, that was… Jesus…” Harry pants into Louis’ mouth and Louis giggles, because no other reaction seems appropriate right now. Harry stills his hand but doesn’t let go, gently cradling their spent cocks.

“So… if it’s hot tomorrow… did you maybe wanna come around again, you know… to cool down?”

Louis chuckles, placing a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” 

Maybe this heat has an upside after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little story, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't forget to check out the other short fics in this fest.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and you can also reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/182989340143/heat-by-jacarandabloom-explicit-friends-to) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome, too! xx


End file.
